The Simple Things
by taylajay93
Summary: Will notices Magnus' good mood, but he doesn't realise what it will lead too...SMUT! hot, graphic smut ;


Will watched Magnus all day. She was in a surprisingly good mood. He was curious as to what had put her into this state of happiness he could see in her eyes. They were all sitting at the dinner table, Helen, Will, Kate, Henry and Biggie. He watched her talking to everyone and asking about their days. She usually just sits and listens, only ever talking when she was asked something.

Helen felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text message. From Will.

_'what's up with you today?' _ Her face crinkled and she looked up at him. Then replied.

_'just happy. Is that a crime?' _ He cocked his head, but left it alone. After dinner, Will said goodnight to everyone and went up to his office to work on a few things. He looked at his phone and picked it up.

_'explain?' _

_'I'm just at the point right now, where everything is going right, Will. It's no big deal. I'm just happy.' _ He nodded. Seemed a perfectly fine reason.

_'It's nice to see you like this. You've got a beautiful smile.' _Oops. He wasn't meant to send that. He purposely banged his head on his desk. His phone vibrated. His heart thumped. What would she say?

_'aww, thank you William. Are you flirting with me?' _ His eyes widened. Then thought about it. He could have some fun with this.

_'so, what if I am?'_ He licked his lips. He had no idea where this would go.

_';) hmm, well I think you are.' _He chuckled. A winky face? He couldn't believe he was text flirting with his boss, who just happened to be two halls away. His fingers tapped against his phone. Thinking what to say.

_'well, I think you're loving it. ;)' _Helen was lying in bed, holding her phone in front of her, smiling like she was a teen girl talking to her crush. She took a deep breath and replied.

_'Maybe. You're enjoying it just as much as I am. William...' _

_'especially when you say my name like that...mm ;)' _Her throat got dry, she was worried about where this could be leading, but she was enjoying it, a lot.

_'ooh, what's going on in that mind of yours, William?' _ she bit her lip, waiting for a reply.

_'if I told you, I think you'd be as red as a tomato, either in a good way or a bad way...ask again if you really want to know...' _Where was he going with this? If she asked again, he'd actually have to tell her. He blushed. She didn't reply straight away. She contemplated whether or not she should ask, or just end this, but it was far too exciting.

_'I want to know.' _he took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

_'I'm thinking about you, Helen. The way you make me feel when I see you in your heels everyday. I like you in heels...' _She gasped, she wasn't expecting that at all. She felt herself get hot.

_'how do I make you feel? What about me in heels do you like?' _He smiled. It's getting interesting now, he thought.

_'you make me feel like I just want to touch your legs. Heels make your legs look like they go on for weeks, especially in skirts...mmm' _ Her eyes got wide, she was so hot now. She could only imagine what he was thinking. Will got up from his desk and went to his bedroom. He pulled his pants off and got into bed with just his boxers on. He couldn't stop thinking about Helen's legs.

_'ooh William. Do you ever think that maybe, I wear heels and skirts for a reason?'_

'_And what would that reason be?' _He pushed the blankets off of himself, he was getting a bit warm. In Helen's room, she was doing the same thing. She untied her robe and let it fall open.

_'Maybe I wear them for you, William...I've seen the way you look at me. Especially when I sit and my skirt rides up a little.' _Now she knew where this was heading, but she wasn't going to stop unless he did.

_'oh, it's for me is it? Your legs are so sexy.' _He was getting bolder now, his nervousness had left and arousal took its place. Helen blushed and lifted her leg up, looking at it. Smooth, long, pale and creamy.

_'mmm thank you. Well you should see them now. The candle light in my room makes them look longer.' _ His skinned pricked with goose flesh just thinking about her legs. Now he knew she was in her room, most likely in bed.

_'I would love to, but I don't think I could control myself, if I saw them right now...' _She closed her eyes and sighed, she tried to imagine what he'd do.

_'what would you do, if you were in here right now, and lost control, William...?' _Will felt his dick respond to his thoughts. He adjusted his boxers that tightened as his thoughts rolled on.

_'I'd have to touch your legs, run my hands over them. I'd kiss up each of them slowly, starting at your ankles...' _Helen had to cross her legs at this text from Will, she felt herself slowly start getting wet at the thought of him doing that to her.

_'mmm, oh William. I wouldn't stop you...What else would you do, if you were here with me now?' _She swallowed the lump in her throat. She bought her hand to her hips and slowly traced the waistband of her panties back and forth.

_'hmm, wouldn't you like to know..' _He grinned. He was being naughty now.

_'don't tease, you cheeky monkey. Tell me...' _she bit her lip and waited, still tracing her panties with her finger. It took him a while to text back.

_'After kissing your legs, I would continue to kiss up your body. I'd lick along the waist band of your panties...btw, what are you wearing? I'll only continue if you tell me ;)' _She looked down at her panties. She would tease him, with full detail.

_'Perve ;) I'm wearing my red silk robe with just my panties underneath...they're black and lace, quite transparent, there's a little red bow at the top too ;)'_ His dick was now rock hard, it was getting painful for him. There was nothing he wanted more than to, storm into her room and fuck her brains out.

_'mmm, God Helen. You have no idea how hot that is! Now I wish I was wearing something a bit more enticing.' _she giggled and blushed.

_'Well, what are you wearing? William...I believe you were going to continue with your little story?' _Her hand dipped lower and she began to rub herself through her panties.

_'oh, just a pair of blue cotton boxers...oh yeah, I would continue to kiss and lick all the way up your delicious body. Kissing and sucking on each nipple as I pass them.' _He pushed his boxers down and wrapped his hand around his hard cock, stroking it slowly, thinking about doing those things to Helen.

She rubbed herself faster as she read his text. She was soaked now, there was a wet patch on her panties now. _'mmm, William, less is more, I think boxers are sexy...I'm getting so hot, with all your talk.' _

_'Are you touching yourself, Helen?' _She moaned out loud, but she didn't care. Rubbing her own clit harder.

_'I am. I hope you're doing the same.' _He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He pumped his dick only a little faster.

_'I have been for a while now. I'm very hard, Helen...Panties on or off?' _She moaned again and decided to pull her panties off. She did so quickly, to get back to their conversation.

_'Well, they're off now ;) Pretend it's my hand stroking you,William...' _it was Will's turn to moan now. He gripped his cock harder and pumped faster.

_'I'm pretending it's your luscious lips around my dick, baby.' _She groaned at the thought of sucking him off. She dipped her finger into her opening and her hips bucked.

_'Oh God, William. I bet you taste wonderful. Mmm, I'm throbbing.' _Will gasped.

'_I wish I could taste you...What's throbbing, Helen?' _He knew exactly what she meant, but he wanted her to say it. He's always gotten off on women talking dirty.

_'my pussy is throbbing for you, William...I bet you would be really good at tasting me ;)' _ Will couldn't take it any more. He put his rock hard dick back in his boxers and got up. Helen wondered what was taking him so long to reply. She still had a finger inside herself, pumping it slowly in and out. She heard the door creak and whipped her head to the side. She saw Will standing there, in only his boxers with a tent pitched in them. He looked at her, she was sweaty and her chest was red. She didn't stop touching herself, she just watched him walk over to her. He shed his shorts and got onto the bed, between her naked legs. He watched as she continued to fuck herself.

"See what you did to me..." He looked at her eyes, but pointed to his dick.

"Maybe...it was my intention..." She said. She watched as he bent down and pulled her hand away from her pussy. She waited in anticipation of what was coming. He kissed her inner thighs, revelling in the smell of her arousal. He kissed her clit and licked her fully. He sucked hard on her clit and she moaned, she put her hands on his head and pushed his face into herself. She moved her hips against his face. Moaning and bucking.

"you taste as delicious as I thought you would..." He continued kissing up her body, licking and sucking her nipples. Like he said he would do. He settled between her legs, she gasped as she felt his cock brush her clit. He kissed her throat and neck, before kissing her deeply. Their tongues danced a heated dance. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he pushed himself deep inside her pussy. She screamed in pleasure into his mouth. He did the same. He pumped and thrusted hard and fast into her. Her moans were loud but muffled by his kiss. She wrapped her legs higher around him, and the angle made him go deeper. A small 'oh' came from her.

"Faster, William..." She asked, saying his name in that sexy way. He started pounding into her, just like she wanted. She moaned continuosly.

"I want...to come...inside you..." He got out, through his panting. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in pleasure.

"mmm yes, William, come...in...side me!" He felt his balls tighten and the walls of her pussy squeeze him, they groaned each others names as they came together. He emptied himself into her quivering body. She held on to him tight, her body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her.

They both collapsed and he flopped to the side of her. He was breathing so heavily. She just fanned herself with her hand.

"That was...possibly the best sex I've ever had." He said, pushing his face into her neck. She giggled.

"mmm yes, me too, William..." He kissed her neck. He smiled to himself. A simple text and a simple question lead to the best sex of his life, with the hottest woman he had ever met.


End file.
